


Hot Water

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Drabble smut from Admin R. And because she can’t control herself or her feels for T.O.P, it’s a long one. Her first multi-chapter story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble smut from Admin R. And because she can’t control herself or her feels for T.O.P, it’s a long one. Her first multi-chapter story!

It had happened again. You were near tears as you sat on the floor in the center of your bare apartment. The light switch refused to work and nothing came out of the faucet when you turned the handle. Your boss hadn’t paid you in almost a month, all your credit card bills were coming due and now you had your utilities shut off. You had thought you could do this on your own, that you wouldn’t burden your mother or stepfather anymore, but you were failing miserably. Even your stepbrother was doing well, having just debuted with Winner, but you couldn’t be mad at him for doing well, Jinwoo was a sweetheart and he deserved it for his hard work. A tear dropped down your face as you pulled your phone from your pocket, the one bill you had managed to keep up to date on, and speed dialed Jinwoo. You just hoped he was already awake.

“Hey my cute dongsaeng” his chipper voice came over the speaker slightly slurred and you bit back a sob. “Jinwoo-oppa, I’m sorry to wake you, but it happened again and I have to go to work. Can I borrow your shower?” You heard rustling as he sat up in bed. You could imagine his eyes widening in shock as he pushed his hair back. “Sure. Ryssa-ah, are you okay? Can I help at all?” You put your head in your hands as the guilt washed over you, you couldn’t take anything from him. “No, Oppa, it’s okay. I just need to shower. My boss promised me I’d get paid today.” You could hear the tension in the silence. You knew Jinwoo wanted to help, but you just had to do this on your own. “I’ll be over in twenty. Thanks again Oppa.” He mumbled a reply and the phone clicked off. You grabbed your waitressing uniform and your shower kit. This wasn’t the first time you had used Jinwoo’s shower in an emergency. On the way out the door you grabbed some leftovers to bring your stepbrother. You biked over to his dorm, he only lived a few blocks away, but you never had a chance to visit anymore.

*Knock knock* You stood uncomfortably in front of the door for what seemed like an eternity. You really hoped Jinwoo’s band members weren’t there. They’d only met you once and teased you mercilessly thinking you were Jinwoo’s secret girlfriend. You didn’t know how well they could handle you coming to shower in their space. Jinwoo opened the door after a few moments in what looked like the same clothes from the night before; he was alone in the apartment. “Are you sure you’re okay Ryssa-ah?” he asked as you gave him a brief hug and handed him the leftovers. “I’m fine. I just need to get to work”. You made your way to the bathroom and tossed your bag on the floor, turning on the water to heat it up. Jinwoo knocked hesitantly on the door jam, “Ryssa-ah, I forgot something at the studio. Will you be alright for a bit if I leave you here?” You nodded and let out a sound of agreement as you arranged your shower supplies and grabbed a towel from the closet. As his form left and the door shut gently you hit play on your phone. The room was full of hazy warmth and the sounds of Big Bang’s music surrounded you.

You let out a contented sigh as you stepped underneath the steaming stream of water. It had been weeks since you had hot water. You had plenty of time before work and so you spent your time lathering the shampoo in your hair. It felt glorious to shower however long you wanted. You started humming along to the music and dancing as you cleaned yourself. You had forgotten your own bodywash so you borrowed some of Jinwoo’s. Even though it was definitely a man’s scent it was pleasant and comforting; like being surrounded by family. The spicy scent intermingled with the fruity scent of your shampoo and you laughed. The other members were going to know there was a girl over, but they’d never guess what the real situation was. You shook the thought off as you allowed yourself to enjoy the shower again. You didn’t hear the knock at the front door and you didn’t know that Jinwoo had left it unlocked like the clumsy boy he was.

Seung-hyun leaned against the railing outside waiting for someone to answer his knock. He’d been tasked by YG to collect the members still at the dorm for an impromptu training session in rap. As far as he knew, only Jinwoo should be here. He knocked harder after a moment and the door swung in quietly. “Hello? It’s T.O.P-hyung” he called into the apartment. When no one answered he stepped in and closed the door. “Hello?” the sound of a shower running and music told him that he couldn’t be heard. He sighed and plopped down on the couch. Might as well get comfortable he thought to himself. He smirked as he listened in to the music. Jinwoo must really like Big Bang. He could faintly hear singing as the song switched.

“I love you, baby I’m not a monster…” You began to sing along to the lyrics, gaining vocal power as your lungs and throat warmed up and you became more confident. “I need you baby, I am not a monster…” You belted it out. It was a freeing feeling to let loose. The troubles you were facing seemed to melt away.

Seung-Hyun turned around abruptly at the sound of a voice belting lyrics. It sounded like a woman. He shook his head, but that was ridiculous. It must just be Taehyun hitting high notes in the shower. But Seung-Hyun was growing impatient, you’d been in the shower for over twenty minutes and he had a schedule to keep. Seung-Hyun stood and walked towards the bathroom. The door wasn’t latched and steam rolled from within. He pushed the door open and leaned against the vanity. If this guy was going to take so long, he was going to get the fright of his life when he got out of the shower. Seung-hyun leaned back and examined a bottle from the counter, some sort of cheap hair product. The steam from the shower had left it wet and slick and it slid from his hands to the floor with a clatter.

You heard a bottle fall to the floor and stopped singing immediately. You stopped the water and ripped the towel from the holder, wrapping it around you securely. As you pulled open the curtain and stepped out of the tub you asked “Jinwoo-oppa? Is that you?” You gasped and yelped in surprise at the man standing in the bathroom. He was caught just as off guard as a curse flew from his mouth. He turned away in embarrassment “I’m sorry, I am so sorry, I thought you were Taehyun”. You were both bright red and he was apologizing and bowing profusely as you stuttered in shock and embarrassment. You both heard the slam of the front door and he turned even redder as he just stared at you. “Our pretty dongsaeng! I’m back!” Your face blanched as Jinwoo turned towards the open bathroom door. “Seung-Hyun-hyung!” He exclaimed, delight and confusion crossing over his face, but then his senses came back to him, “Oh my gosh! Ryssa-ah are you okay?! Hyung what are you doing?!” Jinwoo was red himself as he pushed a startled Seung-Hyun from the room and shut the door. You could hear stuttered scolding about entering bathrooms without permission. Your hand was grasped so tightly to your towel that your knuckles were turning white. You expressed a large breath of air and dropped to sit on the side of the tub. Jinwoo’s voice floated through your ears from outside the door as you paused the music, “Ryssa-ah…are you okay?” You let out another breath. “I’ll be out in a minute!” You wrung out your hair and grabbed your bag of clothes, dressing as slowly as you could get away with. You did not want to face your stepbrother and his sunbae. You threw your hair into a quick braid and stared into the mirror, willing the pink to remove itself from your cheeks. Jinwoo knocked again and you opened the door. “Hey oppa” you said with a weak smile. You stepped past him into the hallway and made for the living room, towards the exit. “Sorry, I have work, so I have to go. I’ll come visit you later. Enjoy the meal!” and you scurried forward, hoping to avoid any more embarrassment. But fate was not on your side today.


	2. Chapter 2

The man who had interrupted your shower so scandalously was still there, and still beet red, sitting on the couch. You gaped for a moment as you recognized him as T.O.P from Big Bang. You had been accidentally perved on by Seung-Hyun! You nearly died at the thought and turned red again, and it was while you were singing one of his songs. He stood abruptly and began apologizing again. You stuttered but managed to be audible, “It, It’s okay. Uhm, ah, it was an accident; no worries.” He stopped apologizing but was still as red as a tomato. Jinwoo came up behind you and set his hands on your shoulders. “Seung-Hyun- hyung, I’d like you to meet my dongseng. Ryssa-ah, this is Choi Seung-Hyun.” You exchanged awkward greetings and niceties and you rushed out the door at top speed.

You were just in time for work, but the restaurant was packed for lunch and the moment you came in a tray was thrust upon you. You brought all sorts of gourmet dishes that you could never hope to afford to patron after patron. It was well past the dinner shift when you were able to corner your boss. “What? No, I can’t wait another week! I need to get paid now!” Your boss was trying to hold off on you again, but you’d had enough. “If you can’t pay me tonight I’m done, I’m gone.” You paused. “I expect to get my last paycheck or you can hear from my lawyer.” You didn’t even have a lawyer, but the threatening number of lawsuits being posed against your boss was enough. “You’ll have it” was his gruff reply. You took off your apron and walked out the door three hours before the end of your shift. You had no idea what you were going to do about getting another job, but you couldn’t stand another day of living the way you were.

~A few days later~

Your boss had followed through and sent your check, so thankfully you weren’t in debt anymore; however, the lack of income was difficult. You had taken up Jinwoo’s offer to stay with him at the dorm, with special permission from the company, until you could find another job. His bandmates had been very accommodating, especially since you cooked them meals all the time and cleaned the dorm since you had nothing to do with your time when you weren’t applying to new positions. Today you were dressed for an interview at the company down the street for a secretarial position. Your well-tailored clothes hugged your body in a professional, but attractive way. Your hair fell in soft curls about your waist and your makeup was present, but simple. You grabbed the lunch box you had prepared for Jinwoo and set out to YG then the interview.

Seung-Hyun twirled in the swivel chair as he waited for Winner to finish their last practice run of the day. He wanted to confront Jinwoo about Ryssa. Who exactly was she? He called her his sister, but why was she showering in his apartment? And he didn’t have a sister on his profile, so who was she really? He stopped himself by putting his foot against the table. The thought of Ryssa in nothing but her towel was fresh in his mind. Droplets of water cascading down her neck and chest from her hair. He blew out a breath. He shouldn’t be thinking of someone’s sister in such a way, it was perverted.

You walked into YG and looked around in awe, you’d never visited Jinwoo at work before. You walked up to the woman at the main desk and showed her the pass Jinwoo had left you in case you needed to bring him something. You were directed up a few levels to the member’s small conference room. They should be convening there soon. You didn’t bother to knock since you knew they weren’t there yet. You nearly dropped the bag you were carrying as you walked in to face Choi Seung-Hyun. “Ah, Sorry!” You spluttered as you recollected yourself, “I didn’t realize anyone was here”. He stood abruptly to greet you. You shuffled backwards uncomfortably, “I was just bringing Jinwoo-oppa his lunch. I’ll leave it here for him then. Goodbye, nice to see you again!” You made to escape quickly, but Seung-Hyun smoothly stepped in your path. “Why don’t you stay awhile?” Seung-Hyun asked before he could stop himself. “I could use the company” he quickly added. His charming side was both suspicious and unexpected. “Uh, ah,” You dropped into the seat he had pushed out behind you with his long arm. He sat himself on the table, your knees nearly touching. You wrapped your arms around the lunchbox and looked down at your toes. Just when you thought things couldn’t get more awkward, Seung-Hyun gratefully broke the silence.“May I ask you something?” His voice was deep and gravelly; you could almost feel the vibrations. You nodded into the lunchbox, still not making eye contact.

Seung-Hyun could have kicked himself for trapping her like this. He wanted his answers, but this was not the proper way to do it. The girl looked frightened and embarrassed as she stared at her feet, which were sheathed in fine sandals leading up to shapely legs in her pencil skirt. Seung-Hyun shook the thoughts of the way her chest pushed against the buttons of her blouse from his mind. “Why were you using Jinwoo’s shower?” The way Ryssa bit her lip and turned pink nearly undid his restraint in wanting to lean the few inches to kiss her. He was acutely aware of their knees touching. You nervously smoothed your long wavy hair back behind your ears and played with the ring on your right hand. “Mine was broken. Jinwoo-Oppa always lets me use the dorm shower when mine breaks. I’m actually staying with him now while I look for a new apartment.” You twisted the ring so hard your knuckle went white. Seung-hyun couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to stop you. You looked into his eyes panicked, “The Company said it was okay. I know he is only my stepbrother, but it’s perfectly innocent!” You couldn’t help but blurt it out. You couldn’t stand the thought of this dark Adonis thinking you were involved with Jinwoo. “Where are you going after this?” His warm hand on your wrist and the calm look in his eyes told you he didn’t really care that you were living with the Winner boys. There was a scorching heat in them that made you shiver. “I..I have a job interview.” His eyes were dark. “I could give you a job.” The sentence itself seemed perfectly harmless but it had a dangerous tone to it. “Wha?…Sorry, no, that’s unnecessary, Huh, oh, I’m going to be late!” You stood and ran out the door, barreling into Jinwoo as you passed. “Oppa! You forgot your lunch again!” You shoved the lunchbox into his hands and ran off down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

~Later the same day~

You trudged your way back down the street. Your interview had been a bust. The manager had only been doing interviews as a courtesy; you knew the moment you walked in when his daughter walked in for her ‘interview’ that no one else was getting the job. You kicked a rock with your sandal, “Aish!” you exclaimed as your toe smarted. It began to rain as you neared YG. The straps on your sandals rubbed small blisters on your toes and heels and your hair curled in wet ringlets, dripping lines down your silk blouse, which was surely ruined. You stomped into YG, determined to dry off before going home. Jinwoo would still be here somewhere. He practiced way too much for his own health; maybe you could pry him away with the promise of food and coffee and he could maneuver a ride home from some friend of his.

No one was at the front desk now that it was past 5pm so you just followed your footsteps from earlier. You bypassed the empty meeting room and moved down towards where you thought the practice rooms were. You heard music playing from a partially closed door, “Jinwoo-oppa?” You questioned as you knocked lightly. The door opened and you gaped at the precision with which the two men moved. They were in their full performing glory as GD and TOP moved to High High. The song ended and the men looked over as they noticed your presence. You could see your own reflection in the mirror. You were sopping wet with smudged mascara, your hair fell in snarled curls, your blouse was hopelessly water stained, and you held your shoes in your hand as angry welts glowed on your feet. You looked, and felt, horrendous. “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I thought I heard Jinwoo-oppa” You bowed and went to leave. “Wait.” To your surprise it was GD who spoke. “Here” He said and tossed you a spare towel. “Stay for a bit, Seung-Hyun will take you home later. Jinwoo’s dongseng, right?” You nodded sheepishly and rubbed the towel in your hair. You sat on the floor against the wall as they started practice again. Seung-Hyun had looked at you when you came in, but you could feel his heavy stare in the mirror as he danced. You finished drying your hair as best as possible and a shiver ran through you. You wrapped the towel around your shoulders to fight the chill. GD ended practice and you stood to exit with them. GD smiled and exited quickly to the changing rooms, leaving you alone with Seung-Hyun. The tension in the room warmed you several degrees as you played with your hair and looked at the floor.

A heavy leather jacket smelling of man landed softly on your shoulders and, thankful for its warmth you slid your arms into the too long sleeves and wrapped the front closed around you. You smiled warmly at Seung-hyun who just smirked in response. He wore ripped jeans that hugged his hips deliciously and his t-shirt had the sleeves removed to excellently showcase his biceps, still slick with sweat from practice. He grabbed a tote next to the door and motioned for you to follow. He led you to a parking garage attached to the building and beeped open a sleek looking sports car. You sidled in to the passenger’s seat after he swung the door open for you. Once comfortable, you looked around in awe. The car started smoothly with little sound as Seung-hyun pulled out of the garage. The air felt too warm, but the cool air conditioning coming from the vents left goosebumps on your legs. Your knee was suddenly warm and you looked down to see Seung-hyun’s hand resting on your knee. You suddenly couldn’t breathe. “I need to do something before I take you home, is that all right?” His thumb traced a pattern of circles on the outside of your knee. It was so scandalous you turned pink, but it felt so good to have the contrast of his heat on your skin. You didn’t even realize he had stopped until the warmth was gone and your door was opened.

Seung-hyun was done controlling himself. He reached over you and undid your seatbelt. You watched him in confusion. He grasped your hand and hauled you out of the car, pressing you against the back end as his hand tangled in your hair and his lips found yours. “Seung-Hyun-oppa!” You gasped between breaths. “Shh” came the command, the rumble in his chest vibrating through the hand you had resting on him. His lips moved gently down your jaw to your neck to latch in the hollow above your collarbone. He nibbled hard enough to bruise and you squeaked. You could feel his smirk against your skin as he rose from his stooped position. Without a word he pulled you through a door and up a flight of stairs. You were in a well-furnished apartment with white walls and large windows covered with gauzy light blue cloth. The jacket he lent you somehow ended up on the leather couch as he ran his warm hands up your arms to rest on your shoulders. “Let’s get you warmed up.” He gently found yours lips with his own again as his hands went up and down your arms to warm them. All the while he was backing you up slowly across the wooden floor. Your bare foot hit tile and you turned briefly to realize you were in a grand bathroom. “What, where?” You questioned as Seung-hyun paused to twist the dials above the tub. “I’ve been thinking of this since I first saw you” he breathed down the back of your neck as he wrapped himself around you to unbutton your blouse. You grasped the edges back together nervously. You had wanted this too, T.O.P. was one of your ultimate fantasies, but you couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Jinwoo would kill you if he knew.

You let out a nervous chuckle. Seung-hyun looked at you concerned for a moment before stripping himself of his shirt. “You only have to say stop and I will” he said, but you already knew you wouldn’t. You stepped forward to trace his defined abdomen with feather light touches of your fingers. You looked into his eyes, “I want this” and his lips came crashing down on your own. He stripped you down expertly and swiftly removed his own garments. He stood in the tub, steam rising around him and beckoned you to him. You stepped in to meet him; his member was at half-staff, rubbing gently against you as you molded yourself to him. He turned you around so that you were facing away and gently lowered the both of you into the scorching heat of the bath. His strong hands massaged your shoulders and back while his mouth found every sweet spot on your neck. Soon you were mewling aloud as his mouth worked its way down your back with his fingers. One of his hands snaked around to glide up your waist and fondle your breast. Your own hands clenched at his muscular thighs surrounding you as a tingle went from your chest to where you could feel his hard length rubbing teasingly against your opening. You maneuvered your head to lean back over his shoulder so that you could turn your face in for a kiss. His tongue snaked into your parted lips without hesitation and his teeth tugged on your bottom lip. You lifted yourself up out of the water enough to turn around, placing you knees on either side of him as you proceeded to follow a similar path to his own down his chest with your hands and teeth. A groan of appreciation came as you traced around his nipple with the tip of your tongue, blowing gently on it and teasing with your teeth. Seung-hyun reached between you with long fingers to find your wetness. You nearly collapsed on top of him as one finger massaged your clit and another found its way inside of you. His other hand found your neglected breast and you perched over him, half kneeling as the sensations of his mouth and hands overwhelmed you. He entered a second finger and moved them in and out of you in a slow tortuous rhythm. You nearly slipped again and his hand was removed, you whimpered in response. He chuckled deeply and slid you forward and up until he was lined up with your entrance. “Look at me” he commanded when you tried to close your eyes. He stared you down with that same dark stare he kept trained on you during practice as he sheathed himself inside you.

“Mm!” A sharp pinch let you know that he was there and he gasped as he grasped the situation. You smiled sheepishly at him and his startled and slightly horrified expression, “Don’t worry, I want this”. His gaze grew dark again at your words, “Are you ready?” You shifted slightly to ease the unusual pressure you felt and nodded. He began to move slowly beneath you, not removing himself much until you began to feel a warmth in your belly. As you grew accustomed to him, he stood, still inside of you to lay you on the bath mat. His large form loomed over you as he moved. You squirmed as his now cold hand moved to caress your body and Seung-hyun hit a spot inside that left you reeling. You bit down on his neck as he continued to find that spot, light and dark flashes clouding your vision as a tension continued to build. You could hear yourself becoming more vocal as Seung-hyun’s own grunts became less controlled. An explosion of sensation flooded over you just as you began to think you couldn’t take anymore and you let out a shriek of pleasure. Seung-hyun smothered your scream with his mouth as he continued to move inside of you. His pace became jagged as he worked you through the after waves of your orgasm and followed with his own. He collapsed on top of you for a moment, breathing heavily. You panted beneath him in a haze of warmth and comfortableness. As he pulled himself out of you, you could feel that soreness begin to set in, but it was a good soreness, one that made you smile. Seung-hyun smiled lazily at you in contentment. You could see the exhaustion on his face, but he picked you up and set you back in the bath water that was soon to be tepid. You couldn’t help but smile and giggle as he took his time bathing you and washing your hair. Seung-hyun wrapped you in a large fluffy towel and robe as he drained the tub. You followed him into a dim bedroom as he pulled out dry clothing for you to put on. You eyed the bed tentatively. “I can always tell Jinwoo-oppa I won’t be home tonight” you spoke before you thought. Seung-hyun turned to you and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “There’s always hot water here if you need a shower.” You met him at the edge of the bed and fell in a tangle of sheets and towel as he began making sure you would need another shower.


End file.
